


A Non-Binary Ace short fic

by corncat



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Nonbinary Ace Bunny, Nonbinary Character, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: Ace is nonbinary and they are freaking out about how the others would think of them if the team finds out. Luckily, and feathery friend is there to help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Non-Binary Ace short fic

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this to make it a little longer.

It was late at night and the Loonatics were resting in their respective rooms, deep in slumber as they should be this late hour. No villains to fight, no buildings destroying. Just a quiet night in their headquarters.

Well, not so much for Rev. You see, he still had some energy left over from eating sweets earlier in the evening. So, he's facing the consequences.

He was tossing and turning in bed, grumbling angrily to nothing. "This ain't gonna work." Jumping out of bed, the young speedy hero decided to roam around the tower would tire him out. The roadrunner ran in the halls, turning when he reaches the main floor.

What Rev didn't expect to be awake was Ace, pacing around in the living area. Looking like he had been up for hours and was rather thinking too hard on something. Looking over from where he stood by the doors, seeing that the leader was still in pajamas. "Ace? What are you doing up?" The rabbit jolted in surprise, it was clear he wasn't aware of the Runner's presence in the dimly lit room.

"Rev, I didn't notice you were there." Rubbing his eyes, as if he was trying to rub off the bags under them. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep... I'm guessing it's the same for you?" Rev shrugged, stepping into the room even more.

"Yeah, I thought I could run around a bit to let the energy out." Ace nodded wordlessly, deciding to sit on the couch with a heavy sigh. The leader kept a tense hunch form as he sat next to the relaxed bird sitting beside him. "If you don't mind me asking, Ace, what's keeping you up this late? It's not like we have a mission to worry about right now." He wasn't wrong, the Loonatics had extra free time recently and they were able to reorganize their headqurters. Besides bank robbers and other minor crimes, it was peacefully in their city. Frowning, Rev felt concerned as he actually thought about it. Ace wasn't one to share personal problems, and seeing him this restless with no life-threatening scenario happening was alarming.

The rabbit tries to dismiss, "it's nothing to worried about." Scratching behind his neck, he turns around to look at the roadrunner. "Uh, I have a question. If you don't mind." Despite the dim lights, Rev can clearly see how his team leader seems to be lost. Worried even. If the rest of the Loonatics were here, they wouldn't guess what he was thinking.

Rev scooted closer, sitting next to Ace and giving a lazy smile, finally at the worst time feeling sleepy. "No worries, Ace. I got time." The rabbit thumbs create a circle from one another, thinking his question throughly. Seeing the rabbit being nervous made the roadrunner uneasy.

"Well, you see, I was wondering, do you know what a nonbinary is?" Rev lights up as he answered, almost speaking a mile a second.

"Oh yeah! It's that one where you don't feel like you fit in with being a girl or a boy, or something like that." He frowns again, tilting his head in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Ace looks away, too afraid of his friend's possible negative reaction. "I think I'm nonbinary." His voice was so quiet, Rev had almost missed it if he wasn't sitting so close to the rabbit.

The room was silent for a moment, neither of them moves a muscule until a sigh was heard. "God you got me worried there, Ace." Rev patted the rabbit's shoulder in recurrence. "I'm glad you tell me that, otherwise I would have thought you were dying or something." Ace looks back at him, his voice was soft and unsure it had made Rev a bit sad to see this was what had the fearless leader worried for who knows how long.

"You're not...mad?"

Scoffing jokingly, trying to make Ace cheer up. "Why would I? You're our leader and friend, you're still the same Ace to us!" He flinches, asking awkwardly. "Oh wait, do you still go by Ace or is it different now?" For the first time that night, the rabbit smiled, chuckling lightly. Feeling more at ease, his shoulders let loose and his back touches the couch finally.

"It's still Ace, and They and Them pronounce are what I prefer."

Rev grins, giving his friend an unexpected hug. Ace, feeling more at ease, returned the hug. "Awesome."

After sitting there for a while, the two heroes decided to make their way back to the halls where their destined rooms were. Ace whispered to the roadrunner, not wanting anyone else to be woken up. "Do you think the others would be alright with it?" Luckily, Rev whispered back.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Of course, you can tell them whenever you want." They stop next to Ace's room, yawning as he replied, the roadrunner stretches before hunching over a little. "I won't say anything unless you're ready if you're worried about that." Rev looks at them happily, glad to know he made his friend feel more emotionally open to him, and hopefully would do the same for the rest of the team. Ace hugged the speeding hero, sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Rev."

Rev wasn't sure what their life was like before becoming a hero. He knew they were a stunt devil, but that was pretty much all the knowledge he got. He didn't mind learning more about them little by little if it means they trust him. They ended their hug with a goodnight, separating to their own rooms for the night.

He was glad to finally sleep, regardless of the odd hour. He was just happy to be able to remind his friend they are wanted, through and through.


End file.
